


Demons

by TheVVGirl02



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVVGirl02/pseuds/TheVVGirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had just come back from a mission and from the way she looked it had ended with killing. He could always tell when she had to kill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfic sorry if it sucks  
> Trigger warning blood

She had just come back from a mission and from the way she looked it had ended with killing by the way there was blood all over her body like the blood spluttered out of the body. He could always tell when one of her missions ended badly he had trained her to be the way she was.

“What’s wrong Talia” he will never call her Natasha Romanov she will always be Natalia Romanova his and only his. “I had to kill a child” is her answer even though she knows he already knows by the fact that she has blood all over her. She stands up and walks into the bathroom to have a shower and wash off all that remains of the mission. James knows that she will turn the water on the highest temperature to wash away all her demons.

When she comes out of the bathroom she looks even worse then she did before which is pretty hard considering how horrible she looked when she walked in. She isn’t dirty she just looks so far away like she is reliving everything she did on that mission. James can tell that she needs comfort so he pulls her into his chest that’s all it takes for her to start sobbing and it’s not the cute kind it is ugly she is shaking and screaming but no tears they told tears where a sign of weakness.

“It’s okay I’ve got you” he repeats over and over to her getting her to calm down a bit once that happens he lifts her up and goes and puts her on the bed while he gets in next to her. As soon as he puts the covers over them she snuggles up next him James puts his arm around her protecting her from all her demons. She eventually falls asleep but it isn’t a good sleep she wakes up every few hours he is always there to comfort her keeping her safe from her demons.


End file.
